


El Circo Búlgaro de los Hermanos Malinovski

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrobat Draco Malfoy, Alternate Universe - Circus, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, M/M, Magic, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Semi-Canonical Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "Los repudiados se vuelven gigantes en el cuadrilátero,donde los que se habían perdido encuentran su lugaren la corona del rey del circo."-The Greatest Show, Hugh Jackman.Evra se colgó de cabeza de vuelta en un trapecio y se balanceó de tal manera en que su cabeza llegaba al público. Los saludó a los de la fila más cercana.Harry entreabrió los labios al verse reflejado en un par de ojos tan grises como la plata más pura de todas, casi como acero decorado con tanto verdor y dorado. Aquella mirada apenas duró unos segundos pero el acróbata sonrió ladinamente como si Harry también le hubiera robado el aliento y, de la nada, apareció una pequeña figura de papel con la forma de un ave; la hoja era color blanco, el papel parecía casi traslucido, y Harry lo acunó con ambas manos antes de que Evra volviera a balancearse lejos de su alcance y diera una voltereta, soltándose del trapecio.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, esta historia salió mientras escuchaba el soundtrack de The Greatest Showman así que no sé muy bien qué pedo con mi vida, ya la edité como cinco veces, aún ni está terminada pero planeo al menos 7 capítulos así que espero que sea corta.
> 
> La mayoría de las cosas mágicas las saqué de mi imaginación hiperactiva así que no todo es apegado a la magia de Hogwarts, una disculpa por eso, pero intento hacer lo mejor que puedo con lo que tengo ;-; me gusta mucho la historia así que espero que les guste también.

—Quiero ir al circo, papá Harry.

Aquella demanda fue lo primero que recibió Harry el miércoles por la mañana mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

Miró por encima de El Profeta al niño de brillante cabellera azul que comía cereales a su lado, parecía desbordar entusiasmo en cada uno de sus poros mientras lo miraba con anhelo, como si Harry fuera el ser todo poderoso que pudiera concederle su petición, y ciertamente lo era pero no a tal grado para recibir esa mirada ¿o sí?

Después de que las cosas tomaron su curso posterior a la guerra y Harry pudo decir que pertenecía oficialmente a la guardia de aurores del ministerio intentó asentarse como todo el mundo esperaba pero las cosas no salieron de acuerdo a lo planeado; Ginny le confesó que estaba realmente enamorada de Luna y que no podía volver a ser lo que eran, la pelirroja admitió que temía un poco de la reacción de sus padres pero que después de haber temido perder a Luna en la guerra decidió que poco importaba lo que pudieran decirte, incluso si se trataba de su familia.

Bueno, ese fue el pase seguro para una familia expirando para Harry, que vio esa oportunidad escapársele entre los dedos pero no sintió tanto la pérdida, en realidad él no se veía a sí mismo viviendo con Ginny para toda la vida lleno de niños, sentía hacia la pelirroja lo mismo que sentía por Hermione, era más una hermana que nunca esperó tener.

Sin embargo, aquel fallo no le impidió tomar la tutela de Teddy por completo una vez que tuvo el trabajo estable y pudo terminar de arreglar el no. 12 de Grimmauld Place. Andrómeda Tonks estaba ya un poco vieja como para encargarse de un niño en tiempo completo por lo que Harry no tenía problema en llevarlo con él, después de todo era demasiado desquiciante ser sólo él y Kreacher en la casa.

Con 23 años Harry era uno de los mejores aurores que poseía el ministerio, padre soltero y aquel que _Corazón de Bruja_ nombraba como “ _Cotizado e inalcanzable_ ” en la lista de los _Solteros Más Deseables_ de la nueva era. Claro que Harry no prestaba mucha atención a eso, su vida se resumía a su trabajo y Teddy, más a éste segundo que al primero, asegurándose que nada le faltara al chico y que no se sintiera hecho de lado cuando Harry tenía algunas misiones.

Darle a Teddy lo que pedía nunca era problema, el niño tampoco era exigente y sabía ganarse las cosas, pero en las últimas semanas Harry se veía lleno de papeles en la oficina a falta de casos, papeles y papeles que no dejaban de llegar y que resultara casi imposible disminuir la montaña que le esperaba sin falta en el escritorio.

—No sabía que había llegado un circo—murmuró Harry, sonriendo divertido mientras tomaba su café.

—Sí, Victorie me dijo que es genial—aclaró el chico mientras dejaba su cereal de lado y alzaba las manos al cielo lleno de entusiasmo—Dice que hay luces de colores y flores y aves, ¡y animales geniales! Ella fue el tercer día que llegaron, esta es su última semana aquí.

La llegada de un circo explicaba la razón por la que Harry tenía tanto papeleo en la oficina. Había que asegurarse que no hubiera ningún artefacto de artes oscuras entre sus cosas, se llevaba un registro de todo lo que poseía el circo, tanto criaturas mágicas como objetos de apoyo; se recibía un listado de todos los magos, muggles y brujas que venían con la caravana y, si tenían, de los animagos que se encontraban con ellos.

Todo un papeleo que parecía nunca acabar, seguramente el circo había llegado a principios de mes pero con todos esos protocolos no habría dado función hasta que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica les hubiera dado luz verde y un certificado que les permitía presentarse en Londres sin problemas.

—He tenido mucho trabajo esta semana, Teddy—habló Harry mirando el desayuno de huevos que había hecho Kreacher—No sé si podamos ir—ante tales palabras el niño hizo un mohín—Quizá cuando vuelvan.

—Por favor, papá Harry, ¿no podemos ir al menos el último día?—preguntó Teddy en un intento desesperado de convencer al adulto—Victorie dijo que se iban el domingo.

Harry suspiró doblando el periódico mientras miraba fijamente a Teddy, sintiendo pesar de no poder asegurarle las cosas al niño; el chico no causaba problemas si podía evitarlo, siempre hacía lo que se le pedía en el tiempo en que se le pedía, Harry a veces se le olvidaba que sólo tenía cinco.

Ambos tenían a los Weasley y Teddy tenía a su abuela pero a veces ambos sentían que sólo se tenían ellos y no precisamente porque su familia les dejara de lado sino porque ellos eran los que vivían juntos, ellos eran los que se apoyaban y los que compartían miles de cosas todos los días.

Harry era el padre de Teddy, al menos eso solía decirle el niño, y por consecuencia el lazo que tenían era diferente al que tenían con los demás.

—Voy a ver si logro desocuparme a tiempo—prometió Harry haciendo que Teddy le sonriera—Podremos ir a la del sábado en la noche, sólo si no surge algo ¿de acuerdo?—el niño asintió, conforme con esas condiciones—Bien, ahora termina tu desayuno, la señorita Jenks no tardará en llegar.

Harry no podía pasar todo el tiempo con Teddy y se le hacía terriblemente tedioso tener que ir todos los días sin falta a llevarlo ya fuera con su abuela Tonks o con los Weasley para que lo cuidaran por lo que Harry decidió contratarle una profesora particular que le enseñara lo básico en el mundo muggle; era como ir a la escuela sólo que Harry se ahorraba todo el proceso de inscripción y las posibles explosiones de magia que Teddy solía tener cuando estaba entusiasmado. La señorita Jenks era una mujer de la tercera edad que enseñaba a Teddy a escribir, sumar, restar e incluso a colorear y leer.

Harry nunca se había cuestionado cómo era que los niños nacidos de magos aprendían todas esas cosas si no iban a la escuela hasta los 11, se aventuraba a pensar que eso le enseñaban las madres a los niños y quizá hasta los padres, sin embargo al ser él sólo no se veía enseñando esas cosas y ni pensar en poner a Kreacher a cargo del niño.

La señorita Jenks había sido de gran ayuda pues además de profesora también cuidaba al niño gran parte de la tarde, técnicamente Teddy sólo se encontraba en compañía de Kreacher dos horas desde la partida de la señorita Jenks y la llegada de Harry.

Además, una de las ventajas que tenía al contratar a la señorita Jenks es que ella era una squib, hija de magos nacida sin magia, así que se ahorraba muchas explicaciones al respecto como el elfo domestico o el hecho de que Teddy cambiaba constantemente el color de su cabello.

— ¿Terminaste la tarea que te dejo?—cuestionó Harry mientras terminaba de desayunar.

—Tenía que dibujar mi familia—asintió Teddy terminando su cereal—Dijo que veremos un árbol _genológico_ —Harry rió ante eso.

—Genealógico, Teddy—corrigió con una sonrisa ganándose un gruñido.

—Bueno, eso. Dice que esos árboles son los que te dicen toda tu familia así que subí a ver el que tienes en una habitación—confesó el pequeño haciendo que Harry enarcara las cejas—Hay muchos manchones en él, ¿por qué?

—La señora Black no aceptaba muy bien a los que pensaban diferente—murmuró Harry pensativo mientras terminaba su plato—No le hagas mucho caso a esos manchones, preocúpate de los que no lo tienen.

—Cerca del nombre de mi abuela había dos flores—informó Teddy terminando sus cereales, apartando el plato de él—No sé leer bien aún pero ¿son hermanas de mi abuela?—Harry lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Eso lo verás hoy en clase, ¿no?—inquirió haciendo reír al niño—Ahora sube a lavarte los dientes, ¡Kreacher!

Con un chasquido el elfo domestico que venía junto con la casa apareció junto a Harry haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Harry a veces no soportaba al elfo pero había mejorado su actitud desde la primera vez que se conocieron, y ni se digan sus dotes culinarias. Aunque le incomodaba tener que darle órdenes, y más cuando Hermione le insistía en que debería darle la libertad, aceptaba que tenerlo era de gran ayuda.

—El amo mandó a llamar a Kreacher—habló el elfo antes de mirarlo—Espero que el amo haya disfrutado su desayuno.

—Lo hice, Kreacher, gracias—sintió Harry limpiándose la boca—Me iré a trabajar en cuando la señorita Jenks llegue. Recuerda tener la comida lista a las tres para que Teddy almuerce con ella—Kreacher asintió—Y…y ve a comprar entradas para la función del sábado en ese circo que llego—aclaró Harry mirando hacia la entrada del comedor asegurándose de que Teddy siguiera en el piso superior.

—Amo, ¿cuántas entradas debe comprar Kreacher, señor?—preguntó el elfo jugueteando con la prenda que lo vestía.

—No sé, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?—preguntó Harry con curiosidad levantándose de su asiento.

—Señor, Kreacher agradece la invitación pero no es lugar para un elfo, señor—aclaró Kreacher haciendo una reverencia de nuevo.

—Entonces sólo compra dos—pidió Harry sacando algo de dinero de su pantalón—Espero que con esto alcance, ¿hace falta algo en la cocina?

Kreacher tomó el dinero que Harry le extendía y lo guardó en una pequeña bolsa de cuero que siempre cargaba entre los dobleces de su ropa a modo de monedero, desde que se había convertido en un auténtico elfo doméstico no podía andar sin al menos un poco de dinero encima, claro que siempre podía tomarlo del tarro que el amo Potter le especificó era para uso doméstico pero Kreacher sentía que era mejor que se lo dieran en la mano.

—Sólo leche, señor—aclaró el elfo mirando fijamente a Harry—Kreacher hizo la compra ayer pero Kreacher olvidó la leche. Espero que mi señor no se moleste por semejante descuido—Kreacher hizo una reverencia haciendo que Harry suspiraba.

—Está bien, Kreacher, sólo cómprala hoy ¿de acuerdo?—Kreacher asintió—Ya es todo de momento, cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca a la señorita Jenks o a Teddy debes otorgársela—Kreacher volvió a asentir—Bien, puedes retirarte.

Kreacher hizo de nuevo otra reverencia antes de desaparecer, Harry ya creía inútil decirle que no era necesario ese tipo de cosas, el elfo se tomaba en serio su papel.

Harry se dirigió a la estancia descolgando su túnica de auror y poniéndola sobre su uniforme mientras escuchaba desde el piso de arriba las pisadas de Teddy antes de que apareciera bajando las escaleras corriendo.

— ¡Teddy!—gritó Harry al verlo tropezar y casi irse de bruces al suelo si no fuera porque lo alcanzó a sujetar—Ya te he dicho que no bajes corriendo las escaleras, ¡podrías caerte como acaba de suceder!—el niño lo miró avergonzado.

—Lo siento, papá Harry, quería enseñarte mi dibujo—aclaró el niño mostrándole su cuaderno—Anoche olvidé mostrártelo y quería que lo vieras antes de irte al trabajo.

Harry suspiró; a veces Teddy se parecía demasiado a su madre respecto a torpeza, siempre dando tumbos por la vida y tropezándose con cualquier cosa que se encontrara. Harry ayudó al niño a levantarse antes de tomar el cuaderno que éste le ofrecía con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

Frente a él se encontraba el dibujo de cinco personas, o eso es lo que parecía a simple vista. Harry se distinguió a sí mismo por los lentes y a Andrómeda por el bastón, distinguió a Teddy por el manchón azul que decoraba su cabeza pero a las otras dos les tomó un momento de identificar.

Ciertamente, Teddy no había conocido a sus padres, al menos no lo suficiente como para formar recuerdos realmente vivos de ambos; lo que sabía de ellos eran las historias que le contaba Harry y las fotos que le mostraban cuando preguntaba cómo eran físicamente.

En el dibujo había lo que parecía una mujer con el cabello color chicle y uno de los que le servían de brazos estaba sobre otro del hombre con el cabello castaño y larga túnica.

Harry sonrió sintiendo un retortijón en el pecho; habría dado cualquier cosa para que Lupin y Tonks estuvieran apreciando aquel dibujo y no él, que fueran ellos los que desayunaran con Teddy y le preguntaran sobre sus clases. Tanto que habría dado para que los que se fueron siguieran con ellos pero…bueno, eso era algo que traía la guerra ¿no es así? Pérdidas y destrucción, escombros que servían para volver a construir, vacíos en la familia que hacían que todos vivieran en su lugar.

También distinguió un pequeño hombrecito detrás del Harry dibujado y se rió al identificar a Kreacher.

—Es un buen dibujo—felicitó Harry revolviéndole el cabello al niño—Cuando haya sido revisado podremos pegarlo en el refrigerador ¿qué dices?—ante tal promesa Teddy asintió entusiasmado.

—Genial, ¡seguro sacaré diez en esto!—celebró tomando el cuaderno de nuevo—Entonces ¿ya te vas?

—Apenas llegue la señorita Jenks—asintió Harry con una sonrisa—Pórtate bien.

—Yo siempre me porto bien—declaró el niño haciendo que Harry riera— ¿Y terminarás con el trabajo para que podamos ir al circo?—cuestionó Teddy haciendo que Harry suspirara—Por favor, nunca he ido al circo y Victorie dice que es genial y que hay muchos…muchos ¿ _ensantamientos_?

—Encantamientos—corrigió Harry sonriendo ladinamente—Adelantaré algo de trabajo y ya veremos si se puede ¿de acuerdo?—Teddy asintió.

Sin más, el niño se acercó y abrazó a Harry de la cintura con fuerza haciendo que el corazón del pelinegro hiciera un sonido gracioso ante eso. A veces Teddy tenía ataques repentinos de afecto y se encontraba dándole amor a cualquiera que quisiera recibirlo, por regla general sólo se encontraban Kreacher y Harry cerca para tales demostraciones pero no resultaba sacrificio alguno.

El adulto adoraba a aquel niño, lo había acogido dispuesto a darle una familia aunque un poco…bueno, no había nadie más que ellos pero era más de lo que Harry alguna vez tuvo; no había habitaciones en el armario bajo las escaleras, no había poca comida ni prohibiciones, no había matones abusando del niño ni moretones debido al jaloneo de un adulto.

Harry estaba haciendo las cosas como le hubiese gustado que se dieran para él.

—Te quiero aunque no me lleves al circo, papá Harry—aclaró Teddy mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero, Teddy—asintió Harry revolviéndole el cabello al niño—Y lo haré aunque no pueda llevarte al circo.

Ambos se rieron por eso antes de que el timbre sonara anunciando el comienzo de sus actividades diarias.

…

—Teddy quiere que lo lleve al circo—murmuró Harry a Ron mientras ambos terminaban su papeleo.

— ¿Al que se puso en el Callejón Diagon?—cuestionó el pelirrojo sin apartar la mirada de sus documentos a lo que Harry hizo un sonido de afirmación—Fred y George han estado vendiendo demasiado, el circo y ellos llegaron a un acuerdo y les dejaron tener un puesto ambulante de golosinas entre sus carpas—Harry enarcó las cejas ante tal información—Hermione y yo iremos a la función de hoy.

—Teddy dice que Victorie ya fue—Harry se quitó los anteojos dejando el pergamino que leía en la mesa—Parecía que es una buena función.

—Fred y George han ido a todas—aclaró Ron mirando a Harry— ¿No lo vas a llevar? Hermione dice que no llegan muchos circos mágicos a Londres y que éste es el mejor de todos, viene de Bulgaria así que habrá cosas realmente geniales—Ron se encogió de hombros—Es una buena experiencia.

— ¿Has ido a alguno con anterioridad?—preguntó Harry con interés.

Ambos habían dejado de prestarle atención a los pergaminos que esperaban ser leídos, más concentrados en su propia conversación que en lo que tenían que leer en aquellos documentos. Desde siempre había sido así con ellos; se concentraban en su tarea pero pronto comenzaban a conversar dejando de lado lo importante, concentrándose más en la plática como si aquello fuera realmente importante.

—A uno, cuando era más pequeño—aclaró Ron frunciendo el ceño levemente—Pero era en Irlanda y no era el mejor circo pero sí fue divertido, creo que tenía la edad de Teddy o era unos cuántos años mayor. En fin, es una experiencia divertida, no sé cómo sea en el mundo muggle, Hermione asegura que no es la gran cosa, pero los circos mágicos sí que son geniales.

Aquello sólo hizo que Harry estuviera más que dispuesto a llevar a Teddy al circo, ciertamente él tampoco había ido a uno, ni muggle ni mágico, y compartir esa experiencia con el niño le llenaba de entusiasmo.

Ambos exploraban cosas juntos, descubrían secretos en el jardín o en cualquier otra parte como un equipo, jugaban juntos creando sus nuevos recuerdos, los que formarían algún Patronus en el futuro, Harry no lo sabía.

La sola idea de también ir por primera vez a un circo pronto lo llenó de entusiasmo haciéndole sentir quince años más joven, ¿acaso no era increíble que después de todo lo que vivió tuviera la capacidad de emocionarse de esa manera?

Harry lo creía casi imposible pero ahí estaba con el estómago revuelto mientras escuchaba a Ron narrarle acrobacias y luces de colores en el circo de su infancia y agregando algunos detalles que los gemelos le dijeron. Su mente se convirtió en un revoltijo de criaturas mágicas y colores realmente brillantes haciendo que la monotonía de su trabajo se viera interrumpida por aquella ensoñación.

O al menos eso había sido hasta que su jefe les reprendió por no estar trabajando. Harry se vio sacado de golpe de aquella fantasía volviendo a la realidad como quien se levanta una mañana y ve sus sueños desaparecer en el alba.

Miró el montón de papeles que aún le aguardaban y se dijo que iba a ir al circo con Teddy aquel sábado costara lo que costara, aún si tenía que llevarse trabajo a casa.


	2. La Función I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste cap es realmente largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos para no hacerlo tan tedioso c:

La zona a la que se dirigían se encontraba bastante lejana del área comercial del Callejón Diagon, los puestos cada vez lucían más tenebrosos que otros pero era inútil pensar que iban en dirección equivocada, cada dos por tes se encontraban un pequeño farol de un brillante color rosado que te iba señalando el camino, acercándote más y más a un festival de luces que podías distinguir si entrecerrabas los ojos a la distancia.

Poco a poco la noche se vio llena de sonidos realmente alegres; risas se escuchaban calle abajo rompiendo esa quietud casi escalofriante; chillidos entusiasmados ante los ojos inocentes admiraban con asombro eran realmente notorios y un poco molestos, quizá, si no eras testigo de lo que ellos apreciaban.

También se distinguían aromas que picaban tu nariz como si estuvieran tentándote, haciendo rugir tus tripas sin importar que ya hubieras cenado; olores como caramelo, palomitas de maíz y mantequilla, quizá también un poco de chocolate.

Aquella expectativa hizo que Teddy tirara con insistencia del brazo de Harry, apurándolo a ir más rápido por la calle. El adulto sólo sonrió mirando con alegría como el pequeño niño que iba sujeto de su mano señalaba con ansias al frente antes de mirarlo con enormes ojos castaños llenos de alegría e ilusión.

— ¡Rápido, papá Harry! ¡Llegaremos tarde!—alegaba aquel pequeño de cabello azul mientras Harry se dejaba guiar.

—Hemos llegado con tiempo de sobra, Teddy, no te alteres.

Pero, claro, decirle eso a un niño que estaba ante la experiencia de su vida era inútil, en ese momento Teddy no entendía razones, para él era más importante llegar a su destino que tomarse con calma el camino.

Pronto se vieron rodeados de magos y brujas que eran atraídos por las luces y la magia que se congregaba en aquel lugar; familias iban y venían llenas de asombro ante lo que sus ojos apreciaban, los sonidos iban en crescendo y la multitud se congregaba de tal manera que era difícil que los niños de pequeña estatura apreciaran su entorno.

Harry, al ver aquella situación, tomó a Teddy en brazos y se lo colocó sobre los hombros logrando así que el niño sintiera que el mundo se volvía pequeño desde esa altura.

Ambos, padre e hijo, se veían envueltos en expectativa y entusiasmo conforme más se adentraban a aquel lugar que estaba decorado con luces colgantes tintineantes que iban y venían cambiando de color a cada instante. Había todo un arco anunciando la bienvenida al circo y, una vez que pasabas por él, el mundo parecía dejar de ser tenebroso como los locales abandonados. Harry sentía que estaba dentro de otro mundo completamente distinto y el tirón que Teddy le dio en el cabello le confirmó que el niño se sentía igual.

De pronto todo fue una explosión de luces y colores; allá a donde quiera que miraras se encontraba una criatura mágica asombrosa o algún mago haciendo un truco realmente sorprendente; sobre sus cabezas se encontraban flotando burbujas con formas de diferentes animales realmente asombrosas, Teddy intentó tocar aquella que parecía un león pero sólo logró reventarla y de ella emanó el rugido de dicho animal sobresaltando a la audiencia antes de que aplaudieran, asombrados por aquella espectacular magia.

Cerca de aquellos animales de jabón se encontraban vendedores de golosinas y chucherías, Harry pudo distinguir a la perfección la pequeña carpa que servía como puesto ambulante de Sortilegios Weasley y era una de las más llenas, tuvo que prometerle a Teddy que irían a comprar cualquier cosa una vez que salieran a un intermedio de la función porque si no se llenaría demasiado de golosinas y se dormiría a la mitad del espectáculo.

Entre el puesto de manzanas acarameladas y el algodón de azúcar con formas realmente graciosas había una pequeña carpa negra sin letrero de lo que se podría encontrar ahí, varias personas miraban con atención aquel lúgubre lugar esperando encontrar algo, con la expectativa de poder apreciar cualquier cosa asombrosa salir de ahí.

Teddy y Harry no fueron la excepción y se colocaron cerca de aquella pequeña multitud, dejando que la curiosidad les comandara por ese momento, ambos siendo un par de niños entusiasmados ante las cosas que se les mostraban.

Teddy cruzó los brazos sobre la cabeza de Harry y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos mientras miraba con atención aquella pequeña carpa, decidido a no perderse absolutamente nada de lo que aquel lugar pudiera brindarle.

—Tal vez esté cerrado—sugirió Harry al ver a las personas perder el interés.

— ¿Tú crees?—preguntó Teddy haciendo la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás en un intento de mirarlo a los ojos—Tal vez no tarda en salir, quizá esté nervioso—sugirió el pequeño haciendo que Harry sonriera divertido—Si todas estas personas estuvieran mirándome yo también me pondría nervioso, ¿tú no, papá Harry?

Harry rió entre dientes ante las ocurrencias de Teddy mientras asentía pero no tuvo tiempo de aclararle nada. De aquella carpa comenzaron a emanar mariposas, miles de mariposas color jade que desprendían un débil brillo como si de luciérnagas se trataran.

Teddy se soltó riendo al verse rodeado de aquellas criaturas, alzando las manos al cielo en un intento de atraparlas; desde su posición Harry apenas si podía contemplar la felicidad de Teddy pero podía asegurar que aquello sólo era un eco de la propia.

Ambos se vieron encantados por aquellas criaturas aladas como el resto de los comensales, las admiraban sonriendo intentando atraparlas, viéndolas revolotear de un lado a otro haciendo espirales con su luz, creando figuras graciosas.

Una mariposa se colocó en la nariz de Teddy haciéndolo reír mientras que otra se le plantaba en la mano a Harry; el auror alzó con lentitud la mano y la colocó a la altura de los ojos mirando aquel ser con detenimiento, sintiendo la magia que emanaba y encontrándose realmente cómodo con ella, era una magia nunca antes vista pero no era mala.

La mariposa aleteó unos segundos antes de desaparecer con un débil brillo y dejar en su lugar una pequeña flor blanca que Harry se apresuró a acunar en la palma de su mano, asombrado por aquello.

Todas las mariposas que les habían rodeado se convirtieron en flores blancas que se quedaron flotando un segundo antes de ser atraídas de regreso a la carpa con una cálida ventisca que les revolvió el cabello a todos. Las flores formaron un remolino en la entrada de la carpa cubriéndolo todo de color blanco, tomando forma hasta que una hermosa mujer de largo vestido verde y cabello platinado estuvo ante ellos haciendo una pequeña reverencia, recibiendo una horda de aplausos donde los más entusiastas eran los de Teddy.

La mujer alzó el rostro mostrando un exagerado maquillaje que hacía imposible reconocerla, sonreía gentilmente a los niños y saludaba a los padres apareciendo flores de la nada, dándoselas a los pequeños con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Harry podía notar, debido a sus movimientos, que la mujer era mayor para la edad que aparentaba; eran las pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos y las manos luciendo terriblemente frágiles bajo las mangas de su vestido; aquella mujer los miró un segundo, sonriendo mientras el cabello casi blanco se le agitaba en na suave brisa, antes de guiñarles un ojo y tomar la falda de su vestido haciéndola ondear de tal manera que pronto la tela parecía cubrirla por completo.

El verde de aquel vestido fue convirtiéndose en hojas y enredaderas que cubrían aquel capullo en el que la mujer se había transformado, envolviéndolo por completo hasta reducirlo nada. Una corriente de aire sacudió las hojas llevándoselas lejos de aquel lugar mostrando un pequeño narciso plantado donde hasta hace unos segundos había estado aquella mujer.

Si así estaban las demostraciones, Harry ya entendía por qué la insistencia de Victorie para que llevara a Teddy.

— ¡Pasen, magos y brujas de todas las edades!—una voz por un altoparlante les atrajo haciendo que todos miraran en dirección a la gran carpa— ¡Pasen y tomen sus lugares para la asombrosa función que está por empezar, es esta nuestra segunda llamada!

— ¡Vamos, papá! ¡Corre!—Teddy tiró con insistencia del cabello de Harry.

Harry se ahorró la mueca de dolor mientras caminaba entre la multitud siendo acarreado por la marea de personas que iban en dirección a la gran carpa de color rojo con dorado, Harry se sentía en su habitación de Hogwarts mientras pasaba por la abertura flaqueada por dos pilares de madera tallada.

Teddy se agachó y sonrió cuando pequeños hilillos dorados les dieron la bienvenida a lo que parecía un gran salón; cientos de asientos se encontraban rodeando la pista del circo donde se encontraban algunos artefactos como pequeños banquillos o mesas con algún artilugio; faros de papel desprendiendo una luz amarillenta colgaban a diferentes alturas del techo otorgando una atmosfera un tanto reconfortante a aquel lugar; dos cortinas de telas se encontraban anudadas a lo que Harry podría adivinar hacían de trapecio, o al menos el lugar donde podrías alcanzarlo. Una fina cuerda iba de un extremo a otro alzada a una altura considerable.

Elegir un buen asiento fue toda una azaña, la gran mayoría quería estar al frente y los demás querían estar hasta atrás para apreciar todo desde un mejor ángulo. Harry tuvo que bajar a Teddy para hacer más fácil el hecho de conseguir un par de asientos entre tantas familias, Harry nunca había visto tantos magos juntos en un solo lugar que no fuera Hogwarts o el ministerio, era sorprendente como un circo podría atraer a cualquiera haciendo que los adultos se olvidaran de sus propios problemas y se permitieran recordar épocas más jóvenes.

Harry y Teddy se acomodaron en unos asientos de la cuarta fila, ni muy atrás ni muy al frente, lugares perfectos, o al menos eso creía el adulto pero el niño pensaba que todo era mejor si podías ver el espectáculo desde el frente.

—Podría haber un accidente y serías el primero en recibirlo—aclaró Harry mientras le acomodaba la sudadera a Teddy.

—O podría ser el primero en saberlo y alertar a los demás—sugirió el niño haciendo que Harry lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados—De acuerdo, ¡pero no compramos palomitas! ¡No podemos ver una función sin palomitas, papá Harry!

—Ahí hay un vendedor ambulante—señalo Harry a un hombre que cargaba una pequeña charola rebosante de golosinas—Hazle una señal para que se acerque.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, es el auror Harry Potter—al escuchar su nombre desde la parte de atrás Harry miró sobre su hombro, sonriendo al ver a quien lo llamaba.

— ¿Cómo está, señor ministro?—saludó Harry con una sonrisa.

Kingsley Shacklebolt era el nuevo ministro de magia, al menos desde hace unos cuantos años, y Harry estaba realmente feliz de conocerlo más allá de su puesto, al menos de haberlo conocido cuando se necesitaban aliados y él no les dio la espalda.

Era un hombre de tez oscura, afroamericano, con una radiante sonrisa para brindar a quien quiera que se le acercara. Harry lo encontraba amable y divertido, casi un amigo, pero prefería mantener el trato formal en lugares públicos.

—Muy bien, Harry, gracias—el ministro le extendió la mano para estrecharla—Hace tiempo que no te he visto ¿cómo va todo en el trabajo?

—Demasiado papeleo, poca acción—Harry se encogió de hombros haciendo reír al Ministro.

—Cosas buenas, Harry, es mejor el papeleo que la acción—muy a su pesar Potter tuvo que darle la razón—Pero por lo visto te has tomado un respiro—señaló el hombre mirando en dirección a Teddy.

Harry miró al niño que lo acompañada encontrando con que éste ya tenía al señor de las golosinas en frente y estaba aprovechando la distracción del adulto para tomar cuántos dulces pudiera. Harry se disculpó con el ministro comenzando una breve discusión con Teddy sobre lo que sí podía y lo que no podía comer en ese momento.

Al final los dos se decidieron por dos bolsas de palomitas y ranas de chocolate, Teddy convenció a Harry de comprarle una manzana acaramelada así que, una vez con las golosinas en su regazo, Harry volvió a mirar al Ministro que parecía divertido con la forma de actuar del adulto y el niño; a simple vista parecían cortados por el mismo patrón, como si de verdad fueran padre e hijo, quizá lo único diferente entre ellos podría ser el reluciente cabello azul eléctrico del pequeño.

—Mucho trabajo ¿eh?—inquirió el Ministro haciendo sonreír a Harry.

—No demasiado—aclaró el pelinegro— ¿Ha decidido tomarse un respiro también?—ante la cuestión, Shacklebolt rió.

—La señorita Granger no dejaba de hablar sobre la función—aclaró el Ministro haciendo reír a Harry—Creo que el error fue mío al cuestionarle si la había disfrutado, al parecer es el mejor circo que pudiera llegar a Londres—ambos se rieron—Tenía que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

—Viendo las demostraciones antes de la función—señaló Harry—Creo que realmente es asombroso.

Las luces de los faroles que habían atraído la atención de Harry cuando entró fueron menguando hasta casi apagarse por completo, su luz ya no era amarillenta sino más azulada creando un ambiente un tanto fantasmagórico.

Las conversaciones fueron menguando poco a poco hasta convertirse en un débil murmullo, Harry se despidió distraídamente del Ministro y se acomodó en su asiento comenzando a comer sus palomitas mientras Teddy no perdía detalle de todo lo que le rodeaba, como si fuera de vital importancia admirar hasta el más mínimo movimiento en la pista.

— ¡Damas y caballeros, magos y brujas de todas las edades!—una silueta apareció en medio de la pista siendo iluminado inmediatamente con una luz blanca mostrando a un extraño hombre de traje rojo, sombrero de copa alta negro y una barba negra entrecana realmente abundante pero sin lucir descuidada— ¡El momento que habéis estado esperando ha llegado! ¡Me complace darles la bienvenida está noche a una función más del gran Circo de los Hermanos Malinowski!

Todo el público aplaudió aquella bienvenida celebrando que al fin comenzaba la función. Harry sonrió junto con Teddy mientras aplaudía sintiendo la emoción crecer en su estómago hasta hacer vibrar todo su cuerpo lleno de expectativa. Lo disimulaba bien pero estaba tan entusiasmado como el niño.

El acento del maestro de ceremonias era realmente marcado, a Harry le recordaba a Krum en su cuarto año recordando que Ron ya le había dicho que era un circo búlgaro. Se preguntaba qué tipo de atracciones podría traer aquel circo.

Una vez que los aplausos hubieron terminado aquel hombre sonrió, sacando su varita de una de sus mangas del saco y agitándola levemente haciendo que las luces de los faroles fueran cambiando de colores, emitiendo sonidos realmente divertidos casi como si de una canción se tratara. Los niños rieron asombrados ante tal magia antes de que aquel hombre guiñara un ojo y de su varita emergiera un Patronus corpóreo.

Pronto tuvieron un león azulado agitando la melena alumbrando todo con su débil luz plateada. Teddy jadeó entusiasmado inclinándose hacia el frente en su asiento, maravillado con aquel animal; él ya sabía lo que era un Patronus, incluso había visto el de Harry en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca había visto uno con la forma de un león.

El cirquero sonrió ante el asombro de los más pequeños y agitó la varita débilmente, casi con flojera, haciendo que aquel león se lanzara al frente y embistiera hacia el público, que se hizo pequeño en su asiento olvidando que no iban a lastimarlos.

El león no se detuvo en el público, subió y subió dando vueltas pasando por cada farol que alumbraba la carpa cambiando su luz a una azul platinada cada que tocaba alguno. Pronto de cada farol emergieron más Patronus con diferentes formas. Harry distinguió un coyote entre unos, una ballena y un hermoso cisne que le atrajo más que cualquier otro.

El grupo de animales pronto se vio superado y todos corrieron por la tribuna causando admiración y risas, Teddy intentó tocar uno, el cisne, pero éste esquivó su mano en el último segundo antes de que el león que les había atraído volviera a la pista seguido de todos esos Patronus realmente diferentes entre sí. Depredadores y presas, todos de diferentes tamaños, unos siete contó Harry cuando todos estuvieron rodeando al cirquero.

Los Patronus, una vez en sus respectivos lugares, centellaron con una incandescente luz plateada antes de desaparecer en un suave humo y dejando en su lugar a catorce personas.

Aquellos magos acróbatas aparecieron rodeando al cirquero con trajes de colores realmente asombrosos; Harry prestó atención al pequeño grupo que había surgido del cisne, eran un hombre y una mujer vistiendo trajes color verde esmeralda realmente hermosos, no podía distinguirles la cara pero podría apreciar una cabellera negra y una rubia que hacían una reverencia al público que aplaudía por semejante entrada.

—Está es la tercera llamada—habló el cirquero con una sonrisa antes de guiñar un ojo— ¡Qué comience la función!—sin más una llamarada de fuego lo envolvió consumiéndolo por completo, dejando en su lugar un pequeño banquillo de madera.

Los artistas hicieron una última reverencia antes de desaparecer sin más apagando cada uno un farol, como si hubieran sido la razón por la que éstos se hubiesen encendido.

Dejaron a oscuras la carpa, lo suficiente para que Teddy se sujetara del brazo de Harry como si temiera que alguien se lo llevara en la oscuridad, Harry pasó un brazo en torno a los hombros del niño y le dio un apretón consolándolo mientras sus sentidos se ponían alerta, esperando encontrar cualquier indicio de actividad en ese momento.

Un chispazo de luz apareció en medio de la pista y a ese le siguió otro. Dos pequeñas llamas flotaban en medio de la pista haciendo que los faros se encendieran en una luz similar a la que contemplaban, como si estuvieran conectados a lo que sea que pasara en la pista.

Pronto las llamas aumentaron de tamaño y antes de que pudieran ver a su portador se agitaron hasta convertirse una sola llama, elevándose al techo mientras aumentaba más y más de tamaño haciendo que el calor llenara la carpa.

Harry dejó de abrazar a Teddy y pasó un brazo por el frente del niño en un intento de protegerlo por si aquel fuego se salía de control. A oscuridad de la carpa se vio iluminada por aquel fuego que se convirtió en un dragón ardiendo en llamas, un espectacular dragón que rugió al cielo antes de agitar las alas y echarse a volar en círculos por toda la pista, por las tribunas haciendo que todos se agacharan cuando sentían el fuego demasiado cercano.

Teddy y Harry ahogaron un grito cuando la cola de aquella criatura les pasó muy cerca del rostro haciendo que el calor casi les chamuscara las cejas pero el miedo quedó opacado con la admiración que sentían al ver semejante espectáculo.

En la pista se encontraban dos mujeres vestidas de negro de pies a cabeza, ambas lucían unas gruesas trenzas en sus cabellos color rojo, más rojo que el de un Weasley. Ambas movían sus varitas atrayendo al dragón a la pista de nuevo haciendo que extendiera las alas como en el momento en que tomó forma y luego explotara en miles de fuegos de colores realmente alegres, como si de fuegos artificiales se trataran.

 _—Traídas desde el norte de Irlanda presentamos a las hermanas Brown—_ escucharon al presentador pero sin lograr verlo— _Ambas pertenecientes a una gran familia de magos que podían manipular el fuego a su voluntad. El fuego es como para el mago su varita—_ las hermanas sonrieron radiantes antes de que ambas agitaran su varita y emergiera lo que parecía una larga cuerda envuelta en llamas, como un látigo— _Mantengan la calma, magos y brujas, ellas no dejaran que el fuego les lastime._

Teddy se inclinó en su asiento hacia el frente atraído por la manera en la que las hermanas Brown movían el látigo que emergía de su varita como si en realidad no estuviera envuelto en llamas, ambas chasqueaban aquella cuerda en el aire haciéndola centellar mientras que sus cabellos brillaban como el fuego.

Pronto las hermanas se encontraron bailando rodeadas de aquel látigo como un vals, hacían piruetas agitando aquel látigo que poco a poco fue reduciendo el tamaño hasta convertirse más en un listón que las envolvía por completo como un manto antes de que lo lanzaran al cielo y dieran un par de volteretas, tomando la varita de nuevo y apagar el fuego antes de hacer una reverencia al público.

Todo el público aplaudió aquella demostración, Harry aún sentía el corazón en la garganta por el brillo del fuego mientras que Teddy parecía haber perdido el interés en sus palomitas y estaba a nada de subirse a su asiento a aplaudir como loco, Harry tuvo que sujetarlo del suéter para que no hiciera nada semejante.

—De momento ha valido el precio del boleto—Harry escuchó a Shacklebolt antes de mirarlo de reojo.

—Espero que se mantenga así—aclaró Harry sonriendo antes de volver la vista al frente.

Las hermanas Brown recibieron los aplausos con unas enormes sonrisas. Harry miró a Teddy pasando una mano por su cabello.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo?—preguntó sobre el barullo de personas a lo que el niño asintió—Genial, así podrás contarle a la señorita Jenks lo que viste.

—Haré muchos dibujos—declaró Teddy saltando en su lugar—Ya quiero ver a los demás acróbatas.

Ambos se sonrieron realmente entusiasmados con lo que se venía, apenas era el primer espectáculo y Harry sentía que no podría mejorar.


	3. La Función II.

Harry y Teddy llegaban del intermedio de la función cargando varias golosinas y juguetes, al menos eso hacía el adulto mientras que el niño se encontraba entretenido jugando con un listón rojo que al sacudirlo parecía arder en llamas.

Después de la asombrosa presentación de las hermanas Brown les siguió Leo, un hombre realmente enorme con una melena de cabello que le hacía gala a su nombre; él había demostrado una maestría para manejar las cuchillas sin encantarlas y sin el uso de la varita, Harry intuía que era muggle por semejante truco pero no por eso resultaba menos fascinante.

Aquel espectáculo no había sido tan asombroso como el de las hermanas pero había resultado entretenido por el simple hecho de que no se usaba la magia…o al menos eso creyeron hasta que Leo se transformó en un enorme león que dejaba como gatito al Patronus del cirquero.

Harry recordaba que aquel circo había registrado cuatro animagos; un cisne, un león, un gorila y una gacela. No recordaba los nombres, en realidad sólo había registrado los animales mientras que Ron se los dictaba, así que su sorpresa no se vio tan genuina como la de Teddy al ver al enorme hombre convertirse en aquel depredador que empezó a hacer trucos realmente graciosos como jugar con una pelota, pasar por un aro en llamas o, para sorpresa de todos, atrapar con los dientes las cuchillas que le lanzaban dos señoritas vestidas de rojo, asistentes.

Después de Leo vino Natasha, una rusa de cabello rubio platinado y bonitos ojos claros, lucía un vestido blanco y parecía que no haría nada en especial hasta que detrás de ella emergió un animal de tamaño descomunal que hizo temblar la carpa con su graznido. Era ni más ni menos que un Grifo, una versión mucho más salvaje de un Hipogrifo, que era más a lo que estaba acostumbrado Harry.

Aquel fue el acto más fantástico nunca antes visto. Teddy y Harry se mantuvieron al borde de sus asientos al ver a Natasha hacer trucos con el Grifo mientras les decía características del animal, su dieta y todo aquello que podría ponerlo fuera de control si no se tenía cuidado.

La parte frontal de aquel animal consistía en el de un águila gigante con plumaje dorado, pico realmente afilado y garras que brillaban bajo la luz de las farolas, que en esa demostración se volvían a encontrar amarillas; la parte trasera era más parecida a un león con pelaje amarillo, patas realmente gruesas y una cola larga. Un par de alas realmente grandes que abarcaban gran parte de la pista emergían desde sus omoplatos y en cada graznido de aquel animal ponían los vellos de punta de la audiencia.

Sí, Harry había amado aquel espectáculo, y Teddy también que entre sus nuevos juguetes se encontraba una figura encantada del Grifo, que según el vendedor se llamaba Ray, que volaba y graznaba de manera realmente divertida, mientras Harry la miraba se arrepentía de no haber comprado una para él mismo.

—Espero que salga otro animal mágico—aclaró Teddy mientras se sentaba en su lugar y cruzaba las piernas sobre el asiento— ¿Es legal tener animales fantásticos, papá?

—Siempre y cuando tengas tus papeles en orden, sí—aclaró Harry mientras colocaba las golosinas en su regazo—Lo que está mal es la venta ilegal de éstos animales, Teddy, son criaturas después de todo.

Teddy pareció pensar en las palabras de Harry mientras cambiaba su listón por una caja de gomitas con la forma de diferentes animales mágicos.

Harry se dijo que para la otra saldría con una mochila lo suficientemente grande para echar todas esas cosas, también se hizo una nota mental de tener supervisada el azúcar que el niño consumía, no queriendo que se le pusiera hiperactivo y llegando a casa ya no quisiera dormir.

— ¿Podemos tener un Grifo, papá?—preguntó con interés el niño dándole una gomita en forma de cisne a Harry.

—No, Teddy, no hay espacio para un Grifo en la casa—murmuró distraído el adulto.

 _Aunque ahí se resguardó un Hipogrifo con anterioridad,_ pensó para sus adentros el pelinegro antes de sacudirse ese tipo de pensamientos. No era buen momento para tener mascotas a su cargo, apenas si podía dividir su tiempo entre Teddy y el trabajo como para ahora agregar a otro ser vivo que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Pronto toda la audiencia estuvo de vuelta en sus lugares, Harry volvió a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Shacklebolt antes de que las luces en los faros comenzaran a cambiar a un verde un tanto lúgubre, del tipo de verde que a Harry le recordaban a sus pesadillas sin saber bien por qué tenían esa tonalidad.

Se puso alerta casi de inmediato mirando alrededor mientras las conversaciones se cortaban sin más.

En medio de la pista apareció la mujer de la demostración luciendo el mismo vestido verde jade y con su cabello peinado en bonitos tirabuzones que enmarcaban su rostro, sonreía afable a la primera fila mientras las luces se centraban en ella haciendo que la purpurina de su maquillaje brillara débilmente provocando que luciera un poco más irreal.

 _—Ahora, pido que le den la bienvenida a Flora—_ habló el presentador con su extraño acento haciendo que todos miraran con atención a la mujer que sólo se encontraba ahí parada sin hacer nada— _Y ésta es la historia de Flora. Ella en realidad no es una bruja común y corriente, sino que es una flor_ —ante tales palabras la mujer mostró sus manos y de ellas comenzaron a emanar enredaderas que caían flojamente al suelo.

“— _Un mago se enamoró de ella cuando floreció en su jardín y la convirtió en lo que podemos ver ahora—_ Flora sacudió las manos cortando las enredaderas, haciéndolas caer pero éstas siguieron creciendo, rodeando la pista— _Flora amaba aquel mago que le mostró un nuevo mundo, pero la desgracia cayó sobre su hogar cuando ese mago desapareció sin más dejando a Flora a merced de las plagas y de la adversidad._

Harry dejó de prestar atención a las palabras del presentador y se concentró en ver aquellas enredaderas crecer hasta rodear por completo la pista; en ellas comenzaron a florecer pequeñas flores blancas que se abrían con recelo mientras que Flora esperaba a que el presentador terminara de narrar su trágica historia.

Cuando el relato hubo terminado sin que Harry pudiera notarlo, ella alzó las manos al cielo, en una de ellas se encontraba una varita realmente linda, y las enredaderas se alzaron junto con ellas hasta tocar el techo de la carpa.

La música comenzó a sonar, música hipnótica que iba acorde a los movimientos de Flora que daba vueltas como bailarina mientras dirigía su varita y las enredaderas bailaban con ellas, poco a poco las flores aumentaron en aquellas plantas, desprendiéndose cuando Flora retorcía las enredaderas y cayendo suavemente sobre los invitados.

Al regazo de Teddy fue a parar una flor que, al tocarla, se convirtió en una mariposa jade con un débil brillo que causó jadeos de asombros en los más cercanos al pequeño. El niño de cabello azulado miró con ojos desorbitados a Harry pero éste se encontraba igual de asombrado que él; jamás había visto una demostración de magia como aquella, tan pura y hermosa que parecía casi imposible que fuera ejecutada por una simple mujer.

Una vez que la carpa estuvo llena de mariposas brillantes Flora alzó la varita al cielo, la agitó dos veces y luego un débil rayo platinado emergió de ella haciendo explotar las enredaderas en miles de hojas de color verde.

El público jadeó al verse envuelto en tanta naturaleza pero el espectáculo aún no había terminado. Flora tomó de nuevo su vestido y agitó las faldas en el aire antes de explotar ella misma y convertirse en miles de mariposas que se unieron al resto, todas revoloteando por toda la carpa en una nube de color jade brillante.

Las mariposas iban y venían entre los invitados, creaban fantásticas figuras en el aire haciendo que todos aplaudieran con asombro. Harry tenía la boca semi-abierta mientras miraba aquel espectáculo, maravillado con la coordinación de las mariposas para crear fantástica figuras; parecían constelaciones ahí dentro de la carpa debido a su brillo.

Las mariposas dejaron de hacer figuras antes de cada una menguara su brillo, dejando de ser mariposa y volviéndose a convertir en flores blancas que revolotearon en círculos hasta que pronto tuvieron la forma de una silueta humana y Flora volvió a aparecer ante ellos, en esa ocasión vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza. Una vez las flores restantes quedaron flotando a su alrededor ella hizo una reverencia, sonriendo con ternura mientras su cabello, ahora tan liso como una cortina, caía enmarcando su rostro.

Todos aplaudieron, Teddy estuvo a punto de levantarse sobre su lugar para aplaudir con entusiasmo mientras Harry sólo podía sentir que sus ojos quedaban opacados ante tal acto. No era tan fabuloso como el de Natasha ni el de las hermanas Brown pero tenía algo que llamaba, quizá era lo delicado del acto en sí pero sin duda robaba el aliento.

Flora recibió los aplausos con alegría antes de lanzar un beso y volver a cubrirse con su vestido pero, en esa ocasión, no salieron enredaderas sino miles de pétalos blancos que se despejaron en una suave explosión antes de dejar a un pequeño narciso ahí plantado en medio de la pista donde se encontraba hace unos segundos.

Todos aplaudieron con asombro sintiendo que aquello era imposible incluso para una bruja. Teddy comenzaba a balbucear acerca de cómo aquella iba a ser su nueva flor favorita, Harry ya se veía con pedidos de esa flor por semanas, al menos hasta que algo volviera a captar su interés.

Las luces en aquella ocasión no cambiaron de color pero todos se silenciaron cuando una pesada cortina de color rojo caía suavemente cerca de donde estaba el narciso plantado, admiraron durante un instante qué ocurriría a continuación pero en un parpadeó alguien se deslizó por aquella cortina como si de un muñeco se tratara antes de detenerse de golpe a punto de tocar el piso, Harry sintió que se le cortaba el aliento cuando aquel artista alzó bruscamente la cabeza y mechones de cabello rubio platinado se agitaron mostrando un rostro masculino perfectamente maquillado con lo que parecían escamas verduscas con tonos dorados alrededor de los ojos.

El hombre sonrió divertido y tomó la flor que había estado plantada ahí, arrancándola de tajo antes de enredar un brazo en torno a la tela y comenzar a subir mientras se balanceaba.

El traje que portaba parecía realmente incómodo, o al menos eso creía Harry desde su perspectiva. Parecía hecho de piel de serpiente aunque Harry no quería imaginarse el tamaño de la serpiente de la cual sacaron aquello. Una vez que aquel artista estuvo a una altura considerable miró fijamente la flor antes de balancearse, la estrujó en un puño provocando un jadeo colectivo.

Cuando tuvo todos los pétalos en la palma de su mano sopló haciéndolos volar pero, para asombro de todos, pronto los pétalos tuvieron la forma de un cisne similar al del Patronus de bienvenida que sobrevoló toda la carpa antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco. Todos aplaudieron aquello con entusiasmo, realmente asombrados por aquello.

El acróbata que colgaba de la cortina se balanceo unos segundos; su pierna derecha estaba enredada en torno a la tela al igual que su brazo mientras que el pie izquierdo se encontraba apoyado sobre su muslo contrario. La mano izquierda era la que había sostenido los pétalos y ahora simplemente la usaba para apartarse mechones de cabello.

Harry no notó lo alto que estaba hasta que el propio artista miró hacia abajo, como si calculara la distancia que lo separaba del suelo. Aquel hombre suspiró antes de comenzar a balancearse con lentitud, se deslizó un poco hacia abajo y luego otro poco más antes de desenredar la pierna en torno a la tela. Columpió los pies un momento antes de que un manchón salido de la nada apareciera en escena y lo sujetara con fuerza de la mano apartándolo de la tela.

Una trapecista había tomado a aquel chico; ella iba sujeta del trapecio con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba fuerte al hombre del antebrazo, ella parecía no perder la elegancia a pesar del peso extra mientras daban vueltas por toda la carpa, manteniendo las piernas en una posición semejante a un cuatro mientras que el rubio parecía más una gacela saltando; ambos se miraron con una sonrisa antes de mirar al público y que el rubio agitara la mano.

La mujer era pelinegra, Harry los distinguió como los que aparecieron con el cisne; ambos parecían encajar a la perfección con el otro de manera un poco atrayente. La mujer lucía un maquillaje similar al del rubio pero, a diferencia de éste, ella tenía los labios rojos como la sangre y no rosados como el primero.

Todo el público aplaudió su entrada antes de que un segundo trapecio apareciera en acción y el rubio se sujetara de él soltándose de la chica, dando un par de giros sobre éste antes de colgarse de cabeza mientras la mujer giraba sobre el trapecio y se sentaba como si de un columpio se tratara.

_—Damas y caballeros, ¡los hermanos Esmeralda! ¡Descendientes de una antigua familia de magos sangre pura! Así es, mis queridos, ¡el hombre rubio que ven ahí es ni más ni menos que Evra! ¡Hijo de Flora con el mago que la convirtió en humana! La hermosa mujer que le acompaña es Debbie, Flora y su hijo la encontraron una noche de tormenta a las afueras de su jardín, toda su familia había sido asesinada dejando a la pobre niña sola y desde entonces ha andado con ellos._

Harry suspiró sonoramente al ver a aquel elegante hombre tomar las cuerdas que hacían colgar el trapecio y alzarse mientras se columpiaba ferozmente en el aire.

Pronto él y Debbie alcanzaron la misma velocidad entrecruzándose con el otro, yendo en sentido contrario. Potter estaba hipnotizado por el rubio, admirando su cabello demasiado largo y brillante agitarse con la corriente de aire, con su sonrisa demasiado grande para parecer real y con el rubor en sus mejillas ante el esfuerzo. Con algo de dificultad, Evra se levantó sobre el palo de madera que conformaba el trapecio y siguió columpiándose antes de dar un paso al frente y dejarse caer.

Todos jadearon muertos de asombro al verlo sujetarse con una mano al trapecio, sonriendo como si nada mientras seguía balanceándose. Debbie se rió inclinando el cuerpo hasta parecer acostada sobre el aire, dejándose llevar por la fuerza del impulso que se había dado; su cabello corto del color de la noche se despeinó un poco mientras la purpurina alrededor de sus ojos centellaba débilmente.

Evra sonrió en dirección a Debbie a lo que ella se incorporó antes de acomodarse de tal manera que en su siguiente balanceo saltó al aire siendo tomada de inmediato por Evra; el hombre la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura y ambos dieron vueltas por todo el circo haciendo que jadeos involuntarios de los espectadores los rodearan.

Hicieron un sinfín de acrobacias más que realmente te mantenía al borde de tu asiento, temiendo que algo le pasara a uno; podrían no sujetarse a tiempo, podrían resbalarse o la cuerda podría romperse. Harry se encontraba pensando esa y miles de razones más por las que aquel acto podría terminar en desastre pero ninguno se caía, ninguno parecía tener problemas a la hora de sujetarse.

Evra se colgó de cabeza de vuelta en un trapecio y se balanceó de tal manera en que su cabeza llegaba al público, saludando a los de la fila más cercana.

Harry entreabrió los labios al verse reflejado en un par de ojos tan grises como la plata más pura de todas, casi como acero decorado con tanto verdor y dorado. Aquella mirada apenas duró unos segundos pero el acróbata sonrió ladinamente, como si Harry también le hubiera robado el aliento y, de la nada, apareció una pequeña figura de papel con la forma de un ave; la hoja era color blanco, el papel parecía casi traslucido, y Harry lo acunó con ambas manos antes de que Evra volviera a balancearse lejos de su alcance y diera una voltereta, soltándose del trapecio.

Harry olvidó la figura de papel en sus manos y dio un salto en su asiento al ver al artista caer del trapecio, en realidad no fue el único, incluso Teddy se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos pero dejando algunos huecos que le permitían ver a través de ellos lo que ocurría.

Un manchón surcó el aire y la pálida mano de Evra se sujetó a él siendo alzado en el aire sin más, sonriendo ante la mirada incrédula de todo el público que contemplaban con la boca abierta cómo la escoba había recogido al acróbata mucho antes de que llegar a acercarse lo suficiente al suelo.

Evra se rió divertido, maniobrando para poder montarse en la escoba con elegancia y luego salir disparado a toda velocidad, bueno…a la velocidad que una Nimbus 2001 te permitía en ese pequeño espacio, Harry podía reconocer la escoba incluso a esa velocidad.

Debbie, al ver a Evra en la escoba, se lanzó por los aires dando un par de volteretas sobre sí misma antes de sujetarse al trapecio que el rubio había dejado libre. Hizo un Split en el aire mientras sus manos se aferraban a la madera, giró un poco sobre aquel lugar, cerró las piernas y se impulsó para un giro de 360° en el trapecio antes de lanzarse de nuevo por los aires y, en esa ocasión, sujetarse del brazo de Evra que se la llevó volando en la escoba por toda la carpa.

Debbie guiñó un ojo a todos antes de lanzarles besos y que éstos se transformaran en pequeños chocolates en forma de gotas y cayeran con lentitud sobre el público.

Los niños rieron encantados mientras los magos admiraban con la boca abierta a la hermosa mujer; las brujas estaban más maravilladas con Evra, así como Harry, así que no perdieron detalle cuando balanceó a Debbie con un brazo antes de volverla a lanzar en el aire y que ésta se sujetara de una de las dos cortinas que habían atraído la atención de Harry cuando entraron.

La escoba en la que iba montado Evra lanzó una nube de color lavanda que coloreó toda la carpa sobre la cabeza del público antes de transformarse en purpurina que desaparecía segundos antes de tocar la cabeza de la audiencia. Evra hizo un par de acrobacias sobre la escoba antes de soltarse y sujetarse de la cortina restante junto a Debbie.

Ambos se envolvieron con ellas unos segundos antes de tomarse de las manos y mostrarse ante todos dando por finalizado el espectáculo, colgando cada uno desde una cortina mientras sus manos se mantenían entrelazadas en medio de ambos y el pie de uno se encontraba apoyado sobre el pie del otro.

— ¡HA SIDO FABULOSO!—gritó Teddy saltando sobre su asiento mientras comenzaba a aplaudir con el resto del público.

Harry parpadeó asombrado sin dejar de ver al rubio que sonreía al público, jadeante por el esfuerzo físico que había hecho. Todos aplaudieron con emoción antes de que Debbie y Evra sonrieran y ambos se convirtieran en unas nubes de pétalos que cayeron en forma de cascada a través de las cortinas hasta que Flora se encontró de pie ante el público haciendo una breve reverencia.

Harry estaba más allá de los aplausos como parecía Teddy, que ya aplaudía por ambos. Miró fijamente la figura de papel que estaba entre sus manos sintiéndola terriblemente familiar, aleteaba débilmente pero sin echarse a volar como Harry sabía que podía hacer.

La alzó a la altura de los ojos y la miró con el ceño fruncido antes de que ésta se agitara con fuerza y explotara en un sinfín de papelitos plateados a modo de confeti que atrajo la atención de los más cercanos.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a felicitarlos después de la función?—preguntó Shacklebolt desde detrás de Harry atrayendo su atención—Creo que después de semejante demostración se han ganado un agradecimiento de parte del ministro por haber llegado a Londres.

Harry miró el confeti platinado que aún sostenía en las manos antes de mirar al ministro y asentir con una sonrisa realmente desconcertada.

—Sí, seguro, señor ministro—Harry asintió antes de mirar a Teddy—Oye, ¿quieres conocer a los artistas después de la función?

Ante tal oferta Teddy dejó de aplaudir y miró con enormes ojos brillantes a Harry antes de asentir energéticamente.

— ¡Sí, papá, sí! ¡Le preguntaré a Flora cómo hizo que se convirtieran en flores! ¡Y podré ver el Grifo! ¡Tal vez tengan pequeños que sí podamos llevar a casa! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!—Teddy alzó las manos al cielo haciendo que Harry riera divertido.

Harry esperaba que el recuerdo de aquel día se mantuviera con Teddy hasta que se hiciera viejo. Lo esperaba de todo corazón mientras que él se conformaba con estar a su lado disfrutando del espectáculo. Sin duda Victorie y Ron tenían razón, era el mejor circo del mundo y, si era honesto, se moría por conocer a Evra y preguntarle por qué le había dado aquella figurita si al final se convirtió en confeti.

Pero eso lo dejaría para después, el siguiente acto estaba comenzando y las luces en los faros eran rosas en esta ocasión. Esperaba que siguiera siendo tan mágico como desde el momento en que las hermanas Brown aparecieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad de verdad de verdad espero que les haya gustado éstos dos caps, disfrute mucho escribiéndolos y creo que hasta me emocioné de mas jeje, pro de verdad espero que les haya gustado!!


	4. Detrás de Bambalinas.

Las personas salían con lentitud de la caravana una vez que la función hubo terminado, la euforia de los niños, e incluso de los adultos, aún se sentía en el aire de manera casi asfixiante haciendo vibrar la magia de los magos y brujas, poniéndoselas a flor de piel haciendo que los objetos vibraran a cada paso que daban y cosas extrañas sucedieran a las afueras, donde las demás caravanas comerciantes habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar lámparas de colores que dirigían el camino al callejón Diagon.

Harry tenía a un adormilado Teddy en brazos mientras seguía a Shacklebolt a la parte trasera de la caravana ignorando olímpicamente los señalamientos que indicaban la salida; Harry podía escuchar a Teddy balbuceando algo sobre luces de colores y animales fantásticos mientras movía sus manos perezosamente creando figuras en el aire en un intento de expresarse de mejor manera.

—Cuando sea grande trabajaré en el circo—juró Teddy haciendo sonreír a Harry.

—Creí que querías ser auror como yo—murmuró el adulto mientras Shacklebolt le miraba sonriendo.

—Pues sí pero ¿ya viste todo lo que hacen en los circos?—exclamó con entusiasmo el niño antes de volver a acomodarse sobre el hombro de Harry—Hay muchos trucos, ¡demasiado trucos! Y animales, quiero ver animales así.

—Primero comienza Hogwarts y luego hablaremos sobre lo que serás de grande.

Shacklebolt miró con ternura aquel intercambio sintiendo que fue apenas ayer cuando conoció a ese chico en la casa de sus tíos muggles, fue apenas ayer cuando lo veía ingresar a su quinto año en Hogwarts y ahora lo veía ahí todo un hombre, el mejor auror que el ministerio podría tener a cargo de un niño realmente inquieto que parecía adorar a Harry como algo más que un héroe mágico.

Ciertamente, Harry no tenía la familia que esperaba; no tenía la esposa ni la casa de cerca blanca, ni siquiera tenía a alguien pero era más de lo que alguna vez tuvo; los Weasley seguían siendo su familia, Hermione y Ron eran los hermanos que nunca esperó tener, tenía un lugar al que llamar casa más allá de Hogwarts donde no tenía que esconder lo que era y había alguien que le quería incondicionalmente, alguien que le llamaba papá.

Una vez que llegaron a la parte trasera de la caravana fueron recibidos por una explosión de energía que les abrumó por completo al ver tantas personas yendo de un lado a otro, celebrando por la función que habían dado y deshaciéndose de a poco de sus trajes para ponerse ropa más cómoda; aquello despertó a Teddy por completo y miró encantado todos los colores que le rodeaban, admiró con ojos brillantes las luces que ahí iluminaban y dejó que los sonidos le envolvieran hasta sentir que formaba parte de ellos.

Había enormes jaulas encerrando diversos animales fantásticos de los que se habían entregado documentos; se encontraban biombos dividiendo la zona cada pocos metros con sombras sobresaliendo en ellos; había plantas y luces, risas y música divertida que rompía el misterio que el circo destilaba; del techo colgaban algunos aros en donde se encontraban algunos magos sentados terminando de apagar las lámparas, como si fueran columpios que iban y venían para que pudieran coordinar todo lo que estuviera en la carpa; largos listones de tela caían desde alguna parte cubriendo de color gran parte de aquella zona.

Una nube de humo les cortó el paso y ante ellos se materializó el maestro de ceremonias que había estado coordinando la función. Teddy rió mientras Harry se sobresaltaba ante la sorpresa y Shacklebolt reía de entusiasmo.

El hombre frente a ellos seguía luciendo un traje de etiqueta rojo con una túnica negra de terciopelo que ondeaba ante cada movimiento; su barba era una mezcla entre negro y blanco, realmente abundante pero extrañamente higiénica, sin ser tan desastrosa como la de Hagrid ni tan extravagante como lo fue la de Dumbledore en algún momento; su cabello caía en ondas sobre sus hombros mientras se quitaba el sombrero de copa alta y hacía una pequeña reverencia apareciendo una paleta de caramelo en su mano como quien ofrece una rosa.

Cuando aquel hombre se incorporó le extendió el caramelo a Teddy haciéndolo sonreír mientras Harry se preguntaba qué tan desastroso podía ser la cantidad de azúcar que el niño había ingerido esa noche; el hombre en sí era intimidante, una cicatriz surcaba su rostro del lado izquierdo creando una marca casi horrorosa que le deformaba la cara en una expresión un tanto sarcástica de por vida, tenía ojos azules pero demasiado claros hasta casi considerarlos grises y sonreía radiante.

—Señor ministro, un gusto haberlo tenido esta noche—al hablar marcaba tanto la _erre_ haciendo que Harry recordara a Krum y su acento tan característico—Kasper Malinowski, señor, dueño del circo de los Hermanos Malinowski.

— ¿Y dónde está el otro hermano?—cuestionó Harry con interés mientras Teddy se perdía en su caramelo.

Kasper le miró intrigado ante la interrupción, analizando el rostro de Harry hasta el mínimo detalle, como si quisiera confirmar que se trataba de él así que Potter agradeció que su flequillo fuera demasiado largo para cubrirle la cicatriz, aún causaba incomodidad que la gente lo mirara fijamente a la frente; sí, Harry tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo ¿podrían pasar a lo siguiente? Había más de mil características que podrían diferenciarlo del resto, una de ellas eran las gafas, como para que todo el mundo lo diferenciara por la maldita cicatriz.

—Las personas valoran más un espectáculo si creen que éste viene de familia—informó Kasper con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que Teddy riera sin entender muy bien cuál era el chiste—Adivino que usted es el auror Harry Potter, ¿no es así?—preguntó con interés haciendo que Harry asintiera—No fue la cicatriz, señor Potter, sino sus ojos. He escuchado mucho de ellos—Shacklebolt enarcó las cejas ante eso mientras Teddy miraba con atención los ojos verdes de su padre.

Alzó las manos teniendo cuidado de no tirar su caramelo y apretó las mejillas del adulto mientras contemplaba fijamente los ojos de Harry, intentando encontrar la razón por la que todo el mundo conocía a su padre por la cicatriz en su frente o por sus ojos.

—Tan verdes como sapo en escabeche—se rió el pequeño recordando el poema con el que la tía Ginny y el tío George se burlaban de su padre.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados apartándose del agarre del niño, odiando que le recordaran ese bochornoso momento y más aún que fuera precisamente Ginny la que le enseñó el poema a Teddy. Los adultos que le acompañaban rieron divertidos ante la forma del niño para expresarse pero era claro que ellos no se sabían la historia detrás del chiste aunque, irónicamente, Kasper ya había escuchado esa expresión para referirse a los ojos del señor Potter, la escuchaba entre risas como si de una canción se tratara mientras el fuego de una fogata tardía creaba sombras en las personas.

Harry colocó al niño en el suelo después de que se riera lo suficiente y le tomó la mano con la advertencia de no alejarse demasiado mientras Shacklebolt charlaba alegremente con Kasper.

—Espero que hayan disfrutado el espectáculo—murmuró el maestro de ceremonias.

—Oh, fue maravilloso—declaró el ministro con alegría—Nunca en todos mis años había visto un circo tan espectacular, en serio. Cada acto era tan maravilloso como el anterior—Harry asintió secundando lo dicho por el ministro—Me gustaría que más circos así llegaran a Londres pero creo que nos pasan por alto muchas veces.

—No todos logran pasar la supervisión de Seguridad, señor ministro—informó Harry sin más—Son realmente pocos los que logran hacerlo, me alegra que éste tenga todo en su lugar.

—Puedo garantizarle, auror Potter, que una de las principales normas de mi circo es que todo sea auténticamente legal y sin magia oscura por aquí—informó Kasper—En realidad tengo magos ingleses entre el espectáculo así que es fácil saber qué requisitos piden para poder presentarnos por aquí.

—Me haría muy feliz que consideraran volver en algún momento—pidió el ministro.

Teddy era un niño realmente inquieto y un poco torpe; a su edad lo único que importaba era todo lo que había por descubrir en un ambiente nuevo, eran esas pequeñas cosas del mundo mágico que aún no conocía y que se moría por admirar; bueno, un infante a fin de cuentas, y como el niño que era, tener varios kilos de azúcar en su sistema lo hacía estar más inquieto que de costumbre, más alerta, mirando con grandes ojos llenos de admiración todos los colores que le rodeaban.

Fue por eso que al escuchar el graznido tan característico del Grifo se soltó de la mano de Harry prometiendo mantenerse cerca, claro que Kasper le tranquilizó sobre que no había absolutamente ningún peligro para el niño pero Teddy no escuchó eso último, estaba demasiado perdido en los colores y en la paleta que comía con sabor a cereza.

Giró sobre su propio eje mientras andaba entre los biombos encontrando a varios de los artistas que habían aparecido en escena; las gemelas Brown eran las más cercanas y una de ellas tenía a Leo en su forma de animago con una cadena que iba de su muñeca al cuello del animal; las miró unos segundos, interesado en lo que podrían hacer en ese momento, pero cuando Leo bostezó y mostró sus colmillos antes de sacudir la melena Teddy siguió su camino.

En los siguientes biombos había más de los artistas que salieron a lo largo de la función, Natasha no se veía en ninguna parte y Teddy quería ir a preguntarle si tenía un Grifo pequeño que pudiera llevarse a casa.

Distraído en las personas que colgaban de los aros en el techo no vio salir de la nada a la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio platinado envuelta en una bata de seda verde, chocando con ella y tirando su paleta de caramelo al suelo dándola por perdida.

Teddy dio un sobresalto mirando hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos risueños ojos azules cubiertos aún de maquillaje mientras mechones de cabello caían sobre su rostro enmarcándolo como las cortinas a una ventana, su sonrisa era similar a la de su abuela Andrómeda haciéndolo sentir menos culpable por no haberla visto.

—Lo siento, no la vi—se disculpó Teddy antes de mirar con tristeza su paleta.

—Oh, cariño, se ha caído tu caramelo—aquella hermosa mujer se puso a la altura del niño y tomó el caramelo, soplando levemente hasta limpiarlo de nuevo con magia—Listo, aquí tienes, las paletas de Kasper son realmente deliciosas—Teddy la miró sonriendo antes de tomarla— ¿Te perdiste, cariño?

—No, mi papá y el señor ministro están charlando con el señor Kasper—aclaró Teddy sonriendo.

La mujer se sobresaltó ante aquellas palabras mirando con alarma por donde venía el niño, encontrándose a Kasper seguido de dos hombres terriblemente conocidos para ella haciendo que su magia se sintiera incontrolable y con ella su portadora comenzaba a sentirse incómoda y un poco culpable; claro está que ella no había hecho nada de malo, todo el espectáculo era completamente legal y magia blanca, pero poco podía hacer para cambiar la opinión de alguien más.

Se incorporó con lentitud colocando una mano en el hombro del pequeño de extraño cabello azul, que estaba más perdido en su paleta que en la tensión que emanaba la mujer. La mano de la extraña pesaba en su hombro, desde luego, pero el sabor a cereza en su lengua era más interesante que el raro comportamiento de la extraña.

Kasper, al verla, sonrió con entusiasmo dirigiendo a los invitados en su dirección mientras les narraba la historia del circo desde el momento en que a su tatarabuelo se le había ocurrido. Harry asentía distraídamente mirando hacia todos lados, manteniendo alerta su instinto de supervivencia en caso de que algo malo pudiera pasar en la carpa, sus ojos iban de un biombo a otro antes de enfocar a Teddy, que comenzaba a charlar entusiasmado con la mujer que tenía en frente mientras narraba lo que sus ojos habían visto en el espectáculo.

—Mamá, Pansy dice que ya puede desmaquillarte—un agraciado hombre de cabello tan rubio como la mujer apareció usando una bata de seda negra, mirando de manera distraída su brazo mientras hablaba—Artemisa se ha quedado dormida.

—Cariño, tenemos invitados—susurró la mujer por lo bajo antes de mirar a Teddy—Me decías que te gustó mucho el Grifo, ¿no es así?

—Oh sí—asintió Teddy antes de mirar con ojos brillantes al muchacho—Papá dijo que no podemos tener uno en casa pero sería genial tener uno, ¿tú crees que los Grifos bebés sean fáciles de tener?—cuestionó interesado al rubio haciendo que éste le mirara con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y tú de dónde saliste?—cuestionó el chico mirando intrigado el colorido cabello de aquel infante— ¿Tus padres se perdieron?

—Me llamo Edward Lupin pero puedes decirme Teddy—se presentó aquel gracioso chiquillo extendiéndole la mano a ambos—Mi padre está charlando con el señor Kasper.

 _Lupin,_ repitió para sus adentros el rubio mientras le estrechaba la mano al niño. Era tan familiar aquel nombre, como si ya lo hubiera escuchado con anterioridad pero se sentía toda una vida atrás aunque en realidad así era, toda una vida que aquellos acróbatas de brillante cabello rubio habían dejado atrás en el momento en que abandonaron Londres.

— ¿Te gustaría mirar al Grifo de cerca?—cuestionó la mujer a la que Teddy ya había identificado como Flora—Estoy segura que a Evra le gustaría mucho llevarte.

Evra la miró alarmado pues su madre sabía perfectamente que él y las criaturas mágicas no hacían buenas migas. Flora sólo sonrió, deseando alejar a su hijo de aquel lugar antes de hacerlo pasar un mal rato.

Kasper los había aceptado, se podría decir que les había adoptado de maneras en las que el resto no hacía, Flora sabía que Kasper preferiría perder audiencia antes que uno de sus muchachos resultara herido, pero no había ser vivo en la tierra que comprendiera el dolor que aquel par de invitados podrían causar en Evra, la cantidad de recuerdos que podrían traer destruirían lo poco que habían construido con esfuerzo después de la guerra.

Teddy parecía encantado con la idea ignorando la mirada mortificada de Evra, tomando su mano y comenzando a tirar de él en dirección a donde escuchaba al Grifo mientras comenzaba a narrarle un sinfín de ideas sobre lo que haría si su padre le dejara tener uno en casa, la mente del niño parecía ir a mil por hora mientras su cuerpo parecía más una bola de energía que nada, Evra se preguntó cuánta azúcar habría ingerido durante la función.

Ciertamente recordaba al pequeño, el padre de éste le había atraído como un imán cuando lo contempló a los ojos, eran tan verdes como sólo Evra podría describir en sus historias, verdes como las esmeraldas o quizá como algo más. _Verdes como sapo_ _en escabeche_ , pensó con sorna hacia sus adentros antes de fruncir el ceño pero Teddy no le dio tiempo de nada.

Evra pronto se vio arrastrado por el niño dejando atrás a su madre, sintiéndose desconcertado ante aquella urgencia porque desaparecieran; apenas traspasaron las cortinas que separaban los biombos de los artistas de las demás jaulas de animales un tanto más peligrosos los invitados con el dueño del circo llegaron al punto donde les esperaba Flora tan afable y sonriente como la vieron en las demostraciones previas a la función.

Harry contempló aquella mujer de más cerca ladeando ligeramente la cabeza; su cabello caía de manera recta en su rostro mientras Kasper se le acercaba y la presentaba alabándola como la mujer más creativa de todas, el artista más brillante que haya tenido el circo.

Algo en su rostro le era completamente familiar, sintiéndola como una bruma en sus recuerdos; sabía que seguramente no había sido una imagen que contempló durante mucho tiempo, quizá fueron contadas las ocasiones en la que la miró pero estaba esa molesta familiaridad que picaba en su cabeza en un lugar difícil de rascar.

—Ella es Flora, seguro ya lo saben—presentó Kasper con una sonrisa mientras aquella mujer miraba de manera incómoda a Harry y el Ministro—Una de las mujeres más talentosas bajo mi ala—Flora le miró agradecida.

Harry sonrió ladinamente como cortesía cuando la mujer les extendió la mano en una formalidad de presentación, Shacklebolt fue el primero en estrecharla pero cuando Potter se acercó para imitarlo vio aquel anillo familiar en la mano de la mujer, un sencillo anillo de lo que bien podría ser plata decorando su dedo anular sobre la sortija de matrimonio.

El pelinegro le tomó delicadamente la mano, admirando fijamente aquella blancura en contraste con su tez, no es que Harry se sintiera moreno pero había apreciado que ella y el otro acróbata eran demasiado blancos como para considerarlos reales. La mujer tenía manos delgadas, delicadas y algo en su porte le recordaba a la aristocracia mágica que creía dejada atrás.

Se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos mientras estrechaba tan delicada y fría mano encontrando una mueca de superioridad que intentaba ser disfrazada con amabilidad; la ceja enarcada, la nariz arrugada y los labios apretados. Harry había contemplado aquella mueca durante demasiados años como para no reconocerla.

—Señora Malfoy—susurró, un tanto sorprendido, atrayendo la atención de Kasper y el ministro.

La señora Malfoy borró la sonrisa que intentaba ser cordial de su rostro y se enderezó cuan larga era mirando un tanto asustada a Harry, temiendo que pudiera hacerle algo. Contempló a Kasper sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, incluso Harry pudo sentir su mano temblar antes de que se apartara y se colocara en guardia, llevando la mano a donde seguramente guardaba la varita.

— ¿Conoce usted a la señora Malfoy, auror Potter?—cuestionó Kasper, perdiendo el tono amigable del principio.

Harry la miró unos segundos aún intentando encajar su imagen con la de la mujer que contempló lo que parecían hace tantos años, aquella que le encubrió cuando más lo necesitaba. Poco a poco salió de sus recuerdos y miró a Shacklebolt y a Kasper, volviendo a la realidad de golpe diciéndose que no estaba en peligro y no huía por su vida.

—Su hijo, Draco, y yo estudiamos juntos—aclaró Harry aún sin entender muy bien qué pasaba ahí—Casas distintas pero en el mismo curso—el pelinegro se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—El auror Potter era el buscador estrella de Gryffindor—aclaró Narcisa un poco intimidada mirando sólo a Kasper—Ya sabes, Draco te ha hablado mucho de él.

Kasper entrecerró los ojos como si intentara recordar algo antes de sonreír tan abiertamente y reír divertido.

—Ya, el Gryffindor que tenía de ciego lo que tiene de apuesto—la atronadora risa de Kasper hizo ruborizar tanto a Narcisa como a Harry sin entender muy bien por qué—No eran muy amigos, ¿cierto?

—Éramos niños—respondió Harry como si no tuviera importancia.

Y ahí radicaba la verdad de todo lo que les había pasado, ¿no es así? Sólo habían sido niños en una guerra que no les tocaba con responsabilidades demasiado grandes para ellos, perdiendo toda una vida cumpliendo los deseos de voluntades superiores a las suyas; quizá esa era la razón por la que Harry no guardaba rencores a nadie, ni siquiera a Malfoy, porque aquello había estado fuera de su alcance.

Si él, cuyos padres estaban muertos, había intentado hacerlos sentir orgullosos no imaginaba a Malfoy, cuyo padre estaba en el bando equivocado de aquella guerra.

Narcisa, al escuchar a Harry, sonrió un poco sintiéndose aliviada de que no odiara a su hijo, suficiente odio tenía ya con el que cargaba hacia sí mismo y la marca que aún decoraba su brazo, suficiente odio le lanzaba el mundo mágico como para que el elegido, aquel amigo imposible que Draco siempre quiso tener, le odiara también.

—Oh, desde luego, uno cuando es niño hace cada cosa—Kasper negó con la cabeza, divertido, mientras Shacklebolt le secundaba.

—Supongo que nuestro expediente debería contar desde que dejamos el colegio—sugirió Shacklebolt sonriéndole amigable a Narcisa—Es un gusto volver a verla, señora Malfoy, debí de adivinar su nombre ante tantos narcisos, ¿no es así?

Narcisa rió divertida dejando de estar tan a la defensiva, sabiendo que Kasper haría cualquier cosa por protegerlos, a ella y a Draco, porque nadie se metía con sus artistas. Todos los que conformaban el circo eran rechazados, eran la escoria de sus propios mundos mágicos por _equis_ o _ye_ razón haciendo que no encontraran su lugar en el mundo. Kasper les brindaba un lugar, un hogar y una familia que prefería morir antes que traicionarse.

Después de todo nadie en el circo se traicionaba. Eran reglas.

Harry pronto se desconecto de aquella conversación y miró a su alrededor comenzando a sentir las alarmas encenderse, manteniéndolo alerta al ver que hacía tiempo no escuchaba las risas de Teddy. Todo su cuerpo entró en tensión como cuando estaba en una misión, la magia comenzó a vibrar a su alrededor, disculpándose de manera distraída de sus acompañantes y yendo entre los biombos en búsqueda de su hijo.

El corazón le latía a mil por segundo cortándole el aliento, haciendo de sus movimientos algo más torpes mientras intentaba encontrar la cabellera azul de Teddy.

Una parte de él le decía que no estaba en completo peligro, que realmente se encontraba bien pero Harry era…bueno, era un padre después de todo, no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que mirara a Teddy y lo tuviera en sus brazos. Realmente iba a ponerle un hechizo localizador a ese niño, siempre andaba de un lado a otro perdiéndosele a Harry en más de una ocasión.

Cruzó las cortinas que cubrían al fondo siendo recibido de inmediato por el rugido de un Grifo mientras varias criaturas mágicas se encontraban a su alrededor en jaulas realmente cómodas que no parecían ponerlas de malas.

Había más movimiento ahí que en cualquier otro lado; colores realmente brillantes llenaron la visión de Harry mientras los ruidos volvían a rugirle en los oídos, sonidos tan variados mezclados entre órdenes de las personas que pululaban ahí coreados por los que emitían aquellos animales; le pareció ver unas cuantas aves coloridas al fondo, junto al Grifo había lo que parecía un Galés Verde dormido.

Si éramos honestos, Harry no se sabía ni la mitad de los nombres de los animales, era muy malo con las criaturas mágicas, pero estaba seguro que aquel lugar habría sido la adoración de Hagrid al ver que las trataban con cuidado y la delicadeza que aquellas bestias merecían. No obstante, por más genial que fuera, Harry sentía el corazón en la garganta al ver tantos filosos colmillos y garras centellando en un lugar donde seguro estaba Teddy correteando.

Se aventuró a ingresar, teniendo cuidado con las cosas que había a su alrededor y de no caminar demasiado cerca de las jaulas. Se dijo que no debía sacar la varita, nadie la usaba y, si él lo hacía, los animales lo verían como una amenaza.

Miró preocupado entre las jaulas hasta llegar a la del Grifo y ver, con sorpresa, como un manchón de cabello platinado se encontraba en brazos de un hombre rubio usando una bata de seda negra; Teddy reía mientras aplaudía con entusiasmo y aquel hombre sonreía radiante, mirando como Natasha alimentaba al Grifo en la jaula y éste agitaba sus alas en señal de agradecimiento, haciendo que Teddy se riera divertido.

Harry suspiró lleno de alivio y se encaminó a ellos sintiendo como, a pesar de que Teddy se encontraba bien, su corazón no ralentizaba la marcha, latiendo cada vez más ruidosamente hasta llegar cerca de Teddy atrayendo la atención.

Una parte de él ya lo esperaba pero eso no evitó que se sorprendiera al ver a Malfoy con su hijo en brazos, mirándolo como quien ve a los fantasmas de su pasado antes de perder el rubor que sus mejillas habían adquirido ante la risa.

Los dos se contemplaron el uno al otro intentando encajar la imagen del chico que dejaron atrás con la del adulto que tenían en frente.

El cabello de Malfoy era más largo y algo en su rostro lo hacía muy parecido a Lucius pero mucho más agraciado, quizá era ese pequeño parecido que tenía con Narcisa. Harry no recordaba que Malfoy fuera tan atractivo en su tiempo en Hogwarts a pesar de que varias de sus compañeras, y quizá algún compañero, se lo disputaban. Nunca planeó volverlo a ver así que encontrárselo con una bata de seda negra y a Teddy en brazos era algo casi irreal, como si de un sueño se tratara.

Draco reconoció al hombre como al que le dio la paloma de papel, nadie en su sano juicio olvidaría unos ojos tan verdes, pero al tenerlo ahí de frente contemplándolo tan fijamente Draco sintió aquel rostro más familiar, sintiendo una aguda picazón de angustia en sus recuerdos al comparar ese rostro con uno más conocido. Por inercia pasó sus ojos por la frente de aquel hombre encontrando esa marca en forma de rayo sobre su frente, escondida por el flequillo.

Se obligó a sí mismo a colocar al pequeño Teddy en el suelo al sentir sus manos temblar mientras algo parecido al pánico escalaba por su estómago hasta atenazarle la garganta impidiéndole decir algo. Después de todo lo que le había costado llegar a donde estaba, recuperar la confianza y la sonrisa que antes le había causado tantos problemas, volvía a sentirse como ese chico asustado en su sexto año en Hogwarts, deseando no tener que hacer lo que le habían ordenado a cambio de la seguridad de su madre.

No obstante, Harry no le frunció el ceño ni lo insultó, él sólo sonrió ladinamente, casi como si tuviera vergüenza, antes de extenderle su mano, mano que Draco miró como si fuera una serpiente a punto de atacarlo.

—Hola, Malfoy—saludó Harry sin más.

Draco miró aquella mano y luego los ojos verdes de Harry, escuchó lejanamente lo que Teddy hablaba con Natasha a través de los barrotes de la jaula. Un tanto inseguro extendió la mano y estrechó la de Harry al igual que había querido hacer cuando tenía 11.

—Hola, Potter, ¿disfrutando el espectáculo?

Harry no sabría explicarlo pero escuchar esa arrogancia digna de un Malfoy hizo que sonriera como no hacía hace mucho.


	5. Draco Malfoy.

—Entonces, ¿Bulgaria?

Harry y Draco se encontraban sentados a las afueras de la carpa del circo, ambos cubiertos con una túnica para que el frío de la noche no les diera de golpe, las lámparas que hasta hace poco les habían mostrado el camino se iban apagando de a poco haciendo que lo único con iluminación fueran las pequeñas luces que se encontraban alrededor de donde la carpa había sido montada.

El sonido que hace unas horas les había dado la bienvenida se encontraba extinto, no había nada de color ni alegría emanando de aquel pequeño pedazo del callejón; en realidad estaba muy solitario con pequeñas carpas regadas entre los puestos. Era noche, demasiado; las estrellas brillaban sobre sus cabezas con la luna menguante sumiéndolo todo en algo más lúgubre pero hace mucho que Harry había dejado de temerle a la oscuridad. Teddy se encontraba dormido en su regazo y Potter sabía que debía irse ya a casa pero le había sido inevitable ponerse a platicar con Draco.

Comenzaron con cordiales saludos y remontaron al espectáculo, pronto la charla se extendió hasta que fue imposible dejar de hablar, un dato tras otro y preguntas lanzadas por Teddy, que había coloreado su cabello de la misma forma que Draco haciendo que el rubio comenzara a sentirse extrañamente alagado por la admiración del pequeño; preguntas sobre todo menos de las acciones que los habían distanciado socialmente, intentando abarcar cualquier cosa menos la guerra.

El rubio sonrió un tanto avergonzado mientras miraba sus pies y el viento le revolvía algunos mechones de cabello haciendo que el estómago de Harry se convirtiera un nudo. Estar ahí con Malfoy no era algo que había planeado, en realidad nunca espero volver a verlo, no obstante estaba feliz de poder hacer las paces con él. Cuando fueron los juicios sólo había podido abogar por él y Narcisa, por Lucius se hizo lo que pudo tan sólo reduciéndole la sentencia pero apenas se despidieron él y su madre desaparecieron de Londres.

Tenerlo ahí sentado sin duda era algo que no esperaba.

—Sí, algo así—asintió Draco con una pequeña sonrisa—Realmente no sabíamos qué hacer y mamá decidió que irnos a otro lado era lo mejor—Harry asintió, recargando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Teddy.

—Siempre pensé que eras más del tipo Francia—confesó haciendo reír al rubio.

—Lo sé pero Francia no se sintió una opción en ese momento—Draco se encogió de hombros antes de mirar con una sonrisa al pequeño en brazos de Potter—Así que ¿ya eres papá?—Harry asintió sonriendo con orgullo— ¿Y por qué no vino la coma…la Weasley contigo?

Al pelinegro le tomó un momento entender a qué se refería Draco con eso, pensando durante un segundo antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa, divertido ante aquella cuestión. Si bien no le sorprendía que Draco no supiera nada sí que se preguntaba en dónde tenía Teddy el parecido con él y con Ginny, claro que el niño podía modificar su apariencia pero aún no le salía del todo bien y lo único que cambiaba era el cabello (un desastre cuando iba con los Weasley y se le escondía).

—Supongo que está en casa con su prometida—aclaró Harry sonriendo haciendo que Draco se sobresaltara.

— ¿Prometida?—repitió el rubio un tanto confundido— ¿No te casaste con Weasley saliendo de Hogwarts?—Harry, divertido, negó con la cabeza—Vaya, ¿y quién es la afortunada?

—Luna Lovegood—declaró encogiéndose de hombros—Se casarán en primavera.

Draco enarcó las cejas ante la información y después de eso ninguno habló, se quedaron ambos en silencio haciéndose una compañía que en otras circunstancias, en otro tiempo, habría resultado incómoda pero en ese instante era todo lo que necesitaban; después de la larga semana que Harry había tenido, estar con alguien en silencio (alguien que no fuera Teddy) resultaba reconfortante.

No es que Potter fuera a admitir que le agradaba charlar con Malfoy, pues apenas llevaban, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Quince minutos? ¿Veinte? Aquel cuestionamiento sólo hizo que se preguntara qué tan noche era y si ya era momento de regresar a casa. Seguro Kreacher estaría un poco preocupado y Teddy querrá ir a visitar a los Weasley con tal de contarle a Victorie que había visto a los animales y que Natasha le había dejado tener una pluma del Grifo.

Antes de mencionarle al rubio que tenía que irse una de las carpas cercanas se abrió dejando ver a la señora Malfoy sin maquillaje y con su largo cabello trenzado cayendo por un costado.

—Draco, querido—habló quedamente haciendo que Draco la mirara al instante—Ya es noche y tenemos mucho que hacer mañana. Teddy seguro apreciaría dormir en su cama—ambos hombres miraron al chico que parecía realmente cómodo en brazos de Harry…aunque ya comenzaba a babear un poco la túnica de su padre—Despídete y entra, anda.

—Sí, madre—asintió Draco levantándose.

Harry, un poco decepcionado, le siguió acomodándose a Teddy en la cadera intentando no despertarlo, sabiendo que sería catastrófico. Hasta hace un rato había estado yendo de un lado a otro hasta que Draco le había dado un pastelillo y el sueño le había podido al pequeño. Potter, como todo padre auror, se había preocupado durante unos segundos hasta que Draco le había tranquilizando diciendo que el pastelillo era hecho con una poción para bajar la cantidad de azúcar y dormir, que él los comía de vez en cuando durante los largos días.

—Supongo que fue un algo vernos de nuevo, Potter—se despidió Draco mientras se aseguraba que Harry llevara bien cubierto a Teddy—Tal vez algún día me digas de dónde robaste al niño.

—Tengo un papel que certifica que no lo robé—se defendió el pelinegro haciendo sonreír de manera burlona a Draco—Supongo que nos volveremos a encontrar—Draco asintió colocando sus manos en su espalda y comenzando a balancearse sobre sus talones—Fue agradable volverte a ver y charlar contigo, para sorpresa mía—Draco puso los ojos en blanco haciendo reír a Harry—Por cierto, gran show, estuvieron geniales.

Lo quisiera admitir o no, Draco se había ruborizado haciendo sonreír a Harry un poco divertido de ver al chico que consideraba cretino ponerse así.

—Me alegra que disfrutaras la función—Draco dio tentativos pasos hacia atrás en dirección a su carpa.

Harry asintió entendiendo el mensaje, era hora de irse. Se dirigió hacia el callejón para poder hacer una aparición puesto que aquel lugar estaba rodeado de protecciones contra eso, sintiéndose agotado de pronto, como si su cuerpo ya fuera consciente que iba a descansar y le exigiera apresurarse.

Bostezó, ocultando el rostro en el cabello de Teddy, antes de despedirse distraídamente de Draco y darle la espalda, caminando apenas unos cuantos metros antes de detenerse de golpe y volver a mirarlo encontrando al rubio con una mano cerca de la entrada por donde había aparecido Narcisa.

—Malfoy, si no sabías que era yo ¿por qué me diste una paloma de papel?—cuestionó Harry deteniendo a Draco antes de que desapareciera.

Draco le miró un momento con el ceño fruncido antes de aligerar su expresión y sonreír abiertamente.

—No la desdoblaste, ¿cierto?—cuando Harry negó al rubio no le quedó de otra más que reír entre dientes—Olvídalo, Potter, pierde su chiste si no lo desdoblas.

— ¿Siempre le das a alguien del público algo así?

—Sólo a los padres atractivos de ojos verdes—confesó Draco antes de sonreír—Buenas noches, Potter.

Desapareció sin más haciendo que Harry se quedara un momento ahí parado antes de dirigirse a la salida mientras a su espalda se iban apagando las luces que hasta hace un momento le acompañaban. Aquel asombroso circo que le había recibido con luces y colores se apagó por completo sumiéndose en la oscuridad absoluta hasta casi desaparecer.

Harry sintió un pequeño escalofrío en la columna mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Teddy y se encaminaba por donde había venido, apresuró el paso diciéndose que sin duda mañana no iba a poder seguirle el ritmo a Teddy en casa de los Weasley, ¿podría faltar a la visita excusándose con una semana demasiado larga? Si bien ya había quedado en ir a comer estaba seguro que Molly lo entendería, Ron probablemente lo secunde pero…pero era comida de la señora Weasley, nadie en sus cinco sentidos negaría algo semejante.

Poco antes de llegar a la zona donde podía desaparecerse todo comenzó a ser más claro, como si alguien encendiera la luz. Harry, sacando su varita y poniéndose en guardia, sujeto a Teddy fuertemente con un brazo y apuntó con firmeza hacia la luz en espera de que fuera algún enemigo pero sólo se trataba de una de esas lámparas que habían estado decorando el circo, flotaba suavemente hasta colocarse al lado de Harry permitiéndole observar con más claridad el callejón.

Sabía que podía conjurar un lumus en su varita para iluminarse pero mantener a Teddy bien sujeto parecía más primordial que huir de la oscuridad. Dejó que la esfera de luz flotara un momento junto a él antes de alejarse unos cuantos metros, indicándole el lugar idóneo para desaparecer. Harry sonrió un poco antes de mirar hacia el circo.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba a las afueras de éste con su varita en mano, su propia lámpara flotaba a su lado permitiéndole al pelinegro apreciar su rostro con una suave sonrisa ladeada mientras mechones de su cabello caían de manera perezosa por su rostro; parecía una veela ahí parado en silencio, intentando atraerte mientras te daba luz.

Harry alzó la mano que sostenía su varita, sonriendo un poco, ganándose un saludo en respuesta antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a aquella lámpara sintiéndose agotado.

Sin duda buscaría una excusa para no ir con los Weasley mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quisiera saber qué opinan de momento ._. me gusta mucho la historia pero no sé si a ustedes igual :c


End file.
